Resignación
by Daemandi
Summary: Una noche de verano, un doble turno y palabras al aire.


**Disclaimer:**

Esta fanfic esta hecho **de fans para fans sin fin de lucro**, y yo solo tome prestado los personajes del gran maestro **Masashi Kishimoto**. Si _**Naruto**_fuera mío, habría YAOI y Neji y Tenten saldrían juntos xDD

El plan original esque sea un One-Shot... pero tengo una vaga idea de como continuarlo, claro, si les gusta lo hare :D quizas quedo muy Occ

**ESTE FIC ES UN NEJIxTENTEN**

* * *

El cielo tenía la apariencia de terciopelo negro, cubierto de luces brillantes desde hace ya unas cuatro horas, y el calor no disminuía en lo más mínimo. Ya era algo que empezaba a frustrarlo de sobremanera. Al notar una gota de sudor bajar desde su sien hasta el mentón, chasqueo la lengua. Maldita mascara.

No era su obligación hacer ese turno pero su compañera no había asistido pues había aceptado también trabajar en la Academia… Si seguía así, la sacarían sin más.

Sus pies paneas hacían un ínfimo sonido al rozar las tejas que cubrían los techos de las casas en las cuales ya los habitantes de la aldea dormían plácidamente… Solo pensar en su satisfactorio sueño, rodo los ojos, molesto. El podría estar durmiendo en ese preciso momento.

De pronto, saco una de las katanas cortas, deteniéndose abruptamente. Atreves de las rendijas de la máscara vislumbro una figura masculina que llevaba los brazos cruzados. Escucho una risa breve. –relájate, solo vengo a decirte que nos dan treinta minutos de descanso- informo después de que obligara al otro a bajar el arma. Estar alertas era una de las cualidades principales de ellos. No podía relajarse así como así. Pero la noticia hizo que esbozara una débil sonrisa. Por fin unos minutos de descanso.

Cuando el chico desapareció, volvió a correr, siguiendo el camino que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Sabia donde vivía, sabía lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento y lo que le diría al verlo en su habitación. Sonrió ante las posibilidades. _**–"eres un descarado, entrar de esa forma en mi casa"-**_ eso diría.

Apresurándose aun mas, bajo por un callejón con ayuda de las espadas cortas para echar a correr una vez más. Ese día las calles habían estado casi desiertas. Todos habían preferido quedarse en la frescura de sus casas. Y ella en la de las aulas.

En una de las calles principales de la aldea, distinguió la luz que provenía de un balcón abierto, en el cual se movían sutilmente unas cortinas gastadas de color rosáceo pálido. Pese a que era toda una mujer, en muchos aspectos seguía siendo una niña. Tal como cuando la conoció.

Ya había sido mucho tiempo desde eso. ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿11, 12? Realmente a sus ojos siempre seria esa niña con voz chillona que sonreía con picardía antes de cada entrenamiento. Pero tampoco podía negar que siempre se había esforzado, solo para desmostar que era fuerte. Que una ninja podía ser igual de fuerte que un chico. Los recuerdos lo hicieron reír un momento.

Con un salto ágil, entro en aquella habitación. La cama pegada a la pared con dos mesas gemelas a cada lado. Un pequeño escritorio lleno de pergaminos y tinta así como un tocador con seis cajones, sin olvidar un biombo chino. También había un baño del cual se oía el ruido del agua caer contra las baldosas. De ahí provenía la luz. Suspiro cansado. Tenía tantas ganas de dormir. No importaba donde y la cama de ella se le hacía tan apetecible… aunque no tanto como su dueña.

El grifo se cerró con un chasquido, seguido de una sombra secarse con una toalla. Sabía que apenas secaría su cuerpo por encima. El calor era excesivo y a ella le molestaba. Sin más, la puerta se abrió del todo, dejando salir a la chica del baño.

Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo mientras ella sonreía. **–Que descarado eres, entrar de esa forma en mi casa-** le reprocho, agachándose para tomar su ropa de uno de los cajones y dirigirse al biombo.

El joven, giro su rostro hacia el otro lado. No quería que la silueta de su bien torneado cuerpo le impidieran continuar su trabajo. **–Nos esforzamos por la seguridad del pueblo, pero ellos prefieren entregarse de forma voluntaria a los leones-** Respondió, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en el dibujo del panda que había en la pared.

**-vamos, sabes que puedo cuidarme muy bien-** replico ella con una sonrisa traviesa. Ya había salido del biombo y lo que vio el chico lo dejo atónito un minuto. Ella apenas salía con ropa interior, revelando sus hombros pequeños, sus senos voluptuosos, su cintura diminuta y sus caderas ligeramente prominentes así como sus largas y firmes piernas**. –Pues de esa forma cualquiera te robaría-** musito después de recobrarse de la sorpresa. No podría trabajar bien. Su risa plateada bailoteo antes de difuminarse. **–quítate la máscara, no me gusta que la uses-.**

El obedeció, dejando caer su largo cabello castaño, y lanzar la máscara de pájaro a la cama. Sus ojos brillaban como la plata y sus labios llevaban una sonrisa de superioridad. Ella suspiro un instante antes de pasar sus brazos por su cuello y rozar sus labios contra los de él, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos rodearla con una pasión desconocida. ¿Desde cuándo habían empezado esa extraña pero intima relación? ¿Desde cuándo él la había aceptado a ella? ¿Desde cuándo Neji Hyuga se había rendido al amor de Tenten? ¿Desde cuándo?

Apenas rozaron sus labios y fue suficiente para que la chica de ojos como el chocolate se apegara a él, en busca de algo más que un simple beso y que el genio enredara sus dedos en su cabellera caoba.

Cuando los labios del chico, bajaron por su cuello ella suspiro, sintiendo sus manos pasar por sus muslos y cargarla con facilidad, apegándola contra la pared de forma casi violenta.

De pronto, Tenten se echo a reír. La miro desconcertado. **-¿tanto me amas, Neji?-** inquirió burlona, a lo cual él respondió con un gruñido. **–Tuve que hacer tu turno-** remarco la palabra tu, lo cual la hizo reír aun mas. **–Así que esta es mi paga-** musito contra sus labios. La maestra de armas se soltó con facilidad, para recoger su uniforme. **–No te preocupes, cobraras más tarde, pero por el momento yo iré a hacer mi segundo turno-** y sin decir más, se puso el ajustado pantalón negro así como los guantes y la blusa negra y para finalizar, el chaleco gris. Neji la miro sin decir palabra. **–No es justo-** mascullo al fin, sentándose en la cama mientras le ponía las vendas sobre los largos guantes que le llegaban poco más abajo del tatuaje negro que la marcaba como ANBU. **–La vida no es justa Neji, pero tendrás tu recompensa, te lo aseguro-** le susurro con lujuria disimulada tras su picardía, mientras se peinaba en sus dos característicos chonguitos.

El Huyga la contemplo, embelesado. ¿La amaba? si, la amaba. Con locura y de forma casi obsesiva. Al ver que ella recogía su máscara el tomo la propia. **-¿adónde vas?-** inquirió ella con sorpresa. Según tenía entendido el chico ya no estaba en turo. **–a dejar mi reporte, y después vendré a dormir- **le mintió. En realidad solo quería pasar más tiempo con ella, pues solo la vería unos minutos antes de que ella se fuera a la Academia, con sus "preciosos" niños [según palabras dichas por la castaña] y cuando ella regresara el tendría que irse. Su relación era caudalosa en momentos pero fácil de comprender, al menos para ellos era así.

**-de acuerdo-** le sonrió de la forma que antes. Con dulzura, tranquilidad y un cariño infinito. Ella siempre le había sonreído de esa forma… y hasta hace alrededor de tres meses había aceptado que la amaba.

Dejo que la chica lo besara una vez más antes de colocarse la máscara y salir por el balcón al calor de una noche típica de verano de Konoha… En un susuro casi inexistente escucho la voz de la chica decir un _**"te amo"**_ a lo que él respondió con un silencio sepulcral.

Sabía que la amaba a su modo, por supuesto, y eso era más que suficiente. Ella no necesitaba palabras de amor y cursilerías que decían Sakura o Ino… no, mientras sintiera la calidez de la mano del genio Hyuga Neji contra la suya, Tenten era feliz.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado... fue muy corto, lo se D: pero asi me gusto.. al menos a mi, jajaja

dejen reviews, por favor... se los ruego -carita de perrito abandonado- y les dare... ¡¡dulces!!


End file.
